Zippleback Split
by Toothlove
Summary: Barf and Belch find themselves split up into separate bodies. They now have to learn to cope. Contain's selfcest content, don't like it, don't read it.


**Note: This is a story that my friend Puffin777 created for me that I thought I would share with you. Puffin, thank you for making this and I hope you, the readers, enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Other note: For some reason this story got taken down, so I'm just putting it back up.**

Barf and Belch had snuck away from their strange owners for a while; letting them get up to their tricks while they relaxed with a cruise flight; flapping through the archipelago of their own accord.

Once they reached a rest point; a small island in the middle of crashing waves with a large population of puffins, they landed and rested for a while; snoring peacefully in a nap. After they'd rested themselves, Barf and Belch were about to head back, but then they got cut off by a growling stomach.

Looking around the island, they were surprised and relieved to find that there was a puffin entirely unaware of their presence; it was almost too easy for Belch to grab it and eat it, satiating them for now.

With that done, they went back to Berk in search of a better meal, but on the way they were both struck with serious tummy troubles.

Forced to land as the pain became more and more intense, it eventually knocked them out as their minds shut off to prevent the ever-increasing signals it was receiving.

Once they were asleep, they were unable to notice that their tummy was starting to glow; splitting apart and letting the puffin go, though the other part of the enchantment, for returning the dragon affected to full health, went awry, causing Barf and Belch to become absolutely independent of each other as the enchantment tried to pursue them getting their forms back; that meant _one_ head with _one_ body.

Eventually the two bodies were completely separate; leaving each half with half the number of features; one tail, one head, one penis, with the exception of the wings, which each Zippleback half had two of.

Of course, such a transition is not without some confusion for the owner of the body; The head that usually held control of the body wasn't so affected, but for the head that didn't, if felt like he was trapped.

Barf was the one that could move, and he took a while to adjust to his new body before realising that the familiar presence of Belch. Fearing the worst, he looked down and was thankful/confused when he saw there wasn't a bleeding stump.

However, Belch was still missing, so Barf looked around for a bit until he found the missing part of himself; on the grass and spasming his head around as his body remained still, without instructions. Seeing Barf, Belch asked for help.

**"Barf! I can't get up!"** He said, worried.

Barf wanted to help dearly but, at the same time, he was absolutely struck dumb by Belch's Zippleback-like body, though without two heads and two tails. Eventually he studied his own body to confirm that the same thing had happened to him and then finally recovered enough to understand what had happened.

**"Belch, do you know what the eel happened? You've got a different body from me!"** Barf stated, though Belch could only give a vigorous shake of his head, emphasizing that he had no idea.

At the same time, though, he still needed some assistance.

**"Barf I still can't get up!"** Belch reminded him, getting Belch out of his confused daze enough to go and help his… brother?

**"Okay, so how does this feel…"** Barf started, trying to get a reaction from Belch; he continued trying in this way, experimenting for the most part, since he had no previous experience that could help.

At last though, he got Belch to take his first shaky steps after having gotten him more acquainted with his body; to Barf's relief.

**"Thank you, Barf, that felt weird."** Belch commented, still slightly panicked from being in the new body.

Barf thought that was a huge understatement. **"We both feel different! We look different! We're part of different bodies!"** Barf said hysterically but, to his astonishment, Belch came close to him and wrapped his neck around his in a soothing manner.

**"Shh, shhhhh. We are in a weird situation, but we've always been stronger together; and we're still together, even if we're not joined."** Belch stated, lovingly.

Barf instantly calmed down, feeling heavily comforted by literally his closest friend.

**"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you beside me."** Barf replied.

**"I don't know either."** Belch came back, sincerely.

They held the embrace for a while, staying happy in the crook of each other, before night started to come.

**"You want to start flying now? It feels weird to be saying this to you, but I think we need to get home before nighttime."** Barf said finally, but Belch shook his head.

**"I don't know how to use my legs yet and I'd probably fall off your back if you tried to carry me. Thirdly… this place isn't bad; I can sleep here."** Belch said, and Barf agreed more with his suggestion, lying down in preparation for sleep as Belch did the same closely opposite from him.

They stayed like that for 10 minutes, drifting off, before Barf's body began to act up; his single erection decided to reveal itself into the night sky; prodding Belch in the process.

Embarrassed, he covered it up almost immediately, but Belch looked him directly in the eyes, with a look suggesting confusion more than anger. **"Why would you worry about it? I've literally shared the same body as you for years!"** Belch said, slightly humored.

Hearing the logical explanation, Barf uncovered himself again, but now the ball was set in motion as Belch looked at the erection with intrigue.

**"You know, I've loved you for so long…"** Belch said, and Barf almost instinctively knew what he was going to say next.

**"Are you suggesting we do…that with our different bodies?"** He said, shocked at the thought.

Belch nodded calmly. **"Why not? We're owners of different bodies and I can move independently of you. It's absolutely possible."** He said, informatively.

Barf was about to raise another objection, but he stopped himself, getting lost in the thoughts of what it might feel like to have sex with his body-brother. **"That… That sounds… Good. I can't quite explain it, but it's like I've realized how much… how much..."** Barf said, struggling to get the last words.

**"You love me?"** Belch finished for him.

**"Yeah, that, and now we can… fuck each other… well it sounds amazing."** Barf replied, awed.

**"I'd agree, anyway, since I can't really use my body that well, would you mind doing the honors?"** Belch said.

Barf agreed, tentatively taking steps over to Belch's backside, seeing his oddly-alluring anus being presented and it made him so horny; the thought of taking his sibling in such a way made him hard beyond compare; especially since they both loved each other so much.

**"Are you ready, brother?"** Barf asked, feeling obliged to ask first before sticking his tapered, barbed dick into Belch… expectantly.

**"Of course… brother."** Belch responded, imitating the 'brother' part to remind him how close they were.

All sorts of thoughts rushed through his mind, but in the end only one mattered; 'he's accepted you, he wants you to take him, so TAKE HIM!" His conscious told him and he hurried to agree; pushing into Belch's ass and immediately slowing once the extreme wave of pleasure washed over him; stunning both of them with the intensity before Barf recovered and continued his thrusts.

His dick felt so nice in Belch; he hadn't known how tight their anus was before, but now that he was experiencing it firsthand, he could feel how it closed around him, how it rubbed, how it clenched around him as Belch cried out in intense pleasure; spasming around Barf's length in bliss.

Once he started going for it, Belch couldn't stop himself; getting addicted to this euphoria. **"Belch, this feels so good… No wonder the other dragons were making such a racket about mating season."** He said, eyes closed in disbelief at how good this was feeling.

**"I can feel it good, and I think that if you're going to compare this to mating season then we might want to act like it… my mate."** Belch affirmed.

Barf had never known this was what he wanted Belch to say, but in that moment it seemed so perfect.

**"Thank you… my mate; we were bonded in body and we are still bonded, aren't we? But now it feels so much better."** Barf said, still surprised at the feelings coming over him; the lust, the love, the _passion _which pushed him, moaning loudly, into Barf's backside.

As another point, it was their first mating session; they were already getting to their orgasms, but they'd had a simply phenomenal time with each other; Barf kissed Belch on the side of the neck romantically while Belch smiled and moaned as Barf's barbed cock slid into him.

Then they came.

Barf's cock lurched; firing off his seed inside of Belch as he gave his longest moan yet. Belch simultaneously fired off his load; covering himself with his orgasm until Barf placed his mouth over his prick and prevented any more spillage; keeping the cock within him until he'd finished.

Once they were done, Barf pulled himself out, spilling some of his cum out, before lying down next to Belch; who soon rolled over, rubbing their dicks together while their mouths came together to kiss.

**"I love you, my other head."** Barf said, sincerely as he gazed longingly into Belch's eyes.

**"And I love you as well; may we continue being mates and let nothing tear us apart."** Belch replied in celebration as he snuggled closer.

With a satisfied sigh, they drifted off to sleep.

The puffin watched, intrigued at the behavior, before flying off into the night.


End file.
